Determining the properties of a surface of an object is useful in many fields, including identification, authentication, quality control and so forth. The ability to determine the properties quickly and easily is desirable. The ability to determine the properties with a high degree of accuracy, including correcting for errors introduced into the technique utilized for determining the properties, is also desirable.